


Sweater Weather

by queer_fully



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, Slight spoilers, but not really, no MC, no major route spoilers, yoozen, zensung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_fully/pseuds/queer_fully
Summary: Not-so-slow-burning; Yoosung realizes the feelings he has for Zen, but does the RFA member reciprocate them? He's a nervous wreck around him and his chest aches, and the way Zen looks at him makes him want to bury himself alive- but in a good way.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoosung was up late again, the darkness of his room creating shadows of shapes on his ceiling as he lay in bed. He'd promised Zen and Jaehee that he'd go to bed after one round of LOLOL and usually he'd ignore them, but something about the way Zen said “please?” in the messenger made his chest ache.

 

The blond boy rubbed at the ache, hoping it would go away soon so he could close his eyes without his anxiety rising, but his efforts were hopeless. He squeezed his eyes shut anyway, as if to will away all feeling, to succumb to slumber, but his chest only tightened. There was nothing to be anxious about, he was only going to sleep and if it weren't for Zen, he'd still be up fighting another boss, raiding another dungeon, bringing honor to his guild.

 

_ God damn it, Zen _ .

 

He swore as he threw off his blankets and paced around his room in the darkness. Was it worth breaking his promise to Zen to rage a few more hours, just enough for him to be too tired to keep his eyes open? He'd be forced to sleep then for sure. Yoosung tangled his fingers up into his hair and growled.  _ No, it’s not worth it. You promised him, so keep your promise. _

 

Anxiety rose up in Yoosung’s chest again and he tugged at the strands of hair he'd gripped before letting his hands fall. If he couldn't sleep and he wasn't about to play more LOLOL, there was really only one choice left.

 

With a huff, he pulled on his favorite hoodie and kicked on his converse, stuffing his keys and cellphone into his pocket. Walks always calmed him down when he needed it, and late night walks were even better for clearing his head, so with a final glance back towards his computer room, he set out, locking the door behind him.

 

He trudged down the stairs of his small apartment building, pulling his hood up as he wandered out into the streets of the small village in Seoul where he resided. He and Zen shared the same area, but the blond made a point to head in the opposite direction, just so he wouldn't end up at his friend's doorstep, right after he'd just promised he'd go to bed. Just the thought made Yoosung feel guilty that he wasn't in bed.

 

He counted the steps he made until his head was full of numbers, no longer enough room for his thoughts of guilt and anxiety and  _ Zen _ to float around in his mind. He kept his head down for the most part, the path familiar to him due to all the other late night walks he took here.

 

It wasn't until he reached a local park when Yoosung looked up, a glimpse of white in the distance catching the corner of his eye. The thought of Zen being right there popped up in his mind and the blond froze. He turned his head and there was the aforementioned RFA member, sitting calmly on a bench, reading from his phone and smoking like he belonged there. Yoosung's heart skipped a beat and he rubbed at his chest again. Would Zen be mad if he came over to say hi so late at night or would he be upset that he didn't come say hi when he saw him, even if it was late?

 

It felt like forever as Yoosung stood there debating his options, but then Zen looked up and…  _ Oh no, he's spotted me! _ He was about to make a run for it, getting ready to dive into nearby bushes, but Zen was fast approaching and he had no choice but to stand and awkwardly anticipate his scolding. Yoosung squeezed his eyes shut tight in hopes that his tired mind was playing tricks on him, but Zen's voice was clear in the lull of the night.

 

“Yoosung? What are you doing out here?”

 

The blond flinched at the question, but opened his eyes to look at Zen anyway, stark red meeting purple. Yoosung's mind blanked, like fuse blew in his brain. He struggled to look for the right words in front of the older man, which usually never seemed to be a problem before.

 

“I, uh… I tried to sleep, but I couldn't.” Yoosung responded meekly, averting his gaze.

 

“So, you went for a walk?” Zen asked, even if the answer was obvious.

 

Yoosung nodded as he rubbed at the back of his neck, his hood slipping from its place over his head. He didn't mind, but Zen's hand shot out as if to save something precious, and not some fabric attached to a sweater. Time froze for Yoosung as Zen faltered, completing the mundane task of placing the hood back where it was.

 

Zen tried to laugh off the embarrassing gesture, but Yoosung's cheeks were ablaze. He carefully adjusted his hair under the hood and laughed quietly along with Zen, but his heart seemed to flutter against his ribcage.

 

“What was that for?” The blond whined, gripping his hood and sharing at Zen. He just had to pretend like nothing happened in that moment, like the aching in his chest wasn't there. He mindlessly rubbed at it again as his head dropped.

 

“Sorry, I shouldn't be up so late. I'll be heading home-” His words were cut short as Zen grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest park bench.

 

“It's okay, why can't you sleep, Yoosung?” Zen asked as they sat, staring at the younger boy as he waited for a response.

 

“Ah, it's nothing, just restlessness.” Yoosung responded, hands shoved in his pockets, avoiding Zen's gaze and staring up at the stars in the sky. He felt almost nostalgic, even with Zen practically boring holes in the side of his head.

 

“Really?”

 

“No.”

 

Yoosung answered without thinking or even catching himself and he knew without even looking, that Zen was frowning in a way that made Yoosung want to hug him. He held back though, looking over from the stars to Zen. He always complained to chat about how narcissistic the RFA member was, but why'd he have to look so good even, under the unflattering light of streetlamp?

 

Wait, what?

 

He backtracked slightly, scoffing audibly at the thought. What kind of thought  _ was _ that, just sneaking up on him and popping into his mind. Maybe the feeling of nostalgia was getting to him, or just the fact that he was feeling tired. Zen's frown gave way to a look of confusion and wow, even without putting on an act, he's so expressive.

 

“Is something funny?” Zen asked and Yoosung backtracked again. Did he laugh?

 

“No. Why?” He crossed his arms over his chest as the ache became more apparent.

 

“Just… You sounded like you were laughing.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

“Don't be sorry. What's on your mind, then?”

 

Yoosung stared at Zen as he pondered the question. What /was/ wrong? Sure, he couldn't sleep, but was he about to tell Zen it was because he couldn't stop thinking about him? After a moment of silence, the blond could only groan and rub his hands over his face to try and will away his frustration.

 

“I'm just used to pulling all nighters, I guess.” He lied, in hopes that Zen would leave it at that.

 

“I presume you don't do your homework during that time?” Zen teased him.

 

“Ah, no. Not really. College is lost on me.” He admitted to his friend.

 

The frown was back and Yoosung felt his heart sink. He'd just been disappointing everyone this whole time—disappointing Zen. It made sense, seeing as he was the youngest of the RFA members. He should've been interning at an animal hospital by now, or at least working for Jumin.

 

“Maybe… I'm depressed?” Yoosung sighed. He lifted his head to look back up at the stars. It made sense, with the loss of Rika and living home alone with no one to talk to outside the RFA. There wasn't ever a time he could even bring himself to be motivated enough to clean or do his homework. He had an essay due the next day, even and he hasn't even started.

 

He felt Zen shift beside him until there was an arm around his shoulders. The blond flinched at the contact, his breath hitching in his throat. He smelled so nice; like expensive cologne with a hint lavender. It wasn't overpowering either, like Zen knew the perfect amount to use every day. Zen was talking then, but Yoosung didn't seem to catch anything of what he was saying.

 

“Hey, are you listening?” Zen sighed as Yoosung was pulled from his thoughts.

 

“Ah, no. Sorry.” He mumbled, casting his eyes downwards.

 

“I said, if you need anyone to talk about it, I'm here Yoosung.”

 

The way Zen said his name caused warmth to bloom from his chest.

 

“Thank You, Zen. You're a good friend.” He smiled. He knew Zen only ever meant well for him.

 

Just as Yoosung was about to say something else, the actor was on his feet with him in tow.

 

“Let's get you home, then. It's late.” Zen led Yoosung out of the park, back towards the path to his apartment.  


 

The walk there was quiet but not uncomfortable between them. Zen had an arm draped over his shoulders still and Yoosung’s mouth felt dry, their closeness affecting him more than it ever should've. He could still smell Zen's cologne, and he wondered if he even minded that. It wasn't too strong or unpleasant, after all.

 

They reached his apartment soon enough and Yoosung parted from Zen's touch, grateful now that he saw him at the park.

 

“Thank You Zen, for listening.” Yoosung smiled, giving Zen a quick, one armed hug before rushing into his apartment building. He was blushing again and he didn't want Zen to see, rubbing at his cheeks as he ran up the stairs to his flat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for liking this fic so far!! Updates may be a little inconsistent because I don't always have wifi, but at least for the next week or so, a good chunk of the fic will get done, so enjoy~

Classes went by agonizingly slow the next day for Yoosung. He was tired from that late night, having spent a good hour thinking about the conversation he had with Zen after coming home. It made his chest ache and go warm at the same time. He’d never experienced this feeling before; it was new and intense and terrifying.

Yoosung tried to drown his doubts in cheap cafeteria food, but he barely got past the kimchi. It’s not like the rest of it was any good though, just some bland burger meat and salad. He sighed, pulling his phone out to check the RFA messenger. Nobody was online and somehow, that made his heart ache more. Was nobody on their lunch break yet? He expected at least Zen to be on, but maybe he was too busy with rehearsal.

He was about to turn off his phone when the messenger pinged. His heart shot up to his throat and he rushed to check it, fumbling with his notifications. He thought maybe Zen logged on, but sadly, it was just Seven.

[707]: Lololol you keep logging on and off  
[707]: You checking something?  
[707]: Bored at lunch?  
[707]: Or are you  
[707]: Anxious  
[707]: ????

Yoosung groaned, dropping his head. It was like Seven could read his mind or something. Okay, Yoosung. Just act natural, he’s probably just teasing you again.

[Yoosung★]: Just bored.  
[Yoosung★]: Lunch sucks today.  
[Yoosung★]: How’s work?

[707]: Oho, is little Yoosung upset?  
[707]: Lolololol  
[707]: But work?  
[707]: Work!  
[707]: Is!  
[707]: Boring!  
[707]: !!!!!!  
[707]: Lol

Seven was just being playful as usual, it seemed. Maybe he was just overreacting? His heart sure felt like it would jump out his chest and onto his lunch tray at any moment. But this was Seven he was worrying about. He’d say anything to mess with his mind.

[Yoosung★]: I’m sorry, Seven.  
[Yoosung★]: Go play Lolol or something if you can’t focus  
[Yoosung★]: Lunch is almost over, I gotta go  
[Yoosung★]: Bye!

He logged out of the chatroom before Seven could pester him further sighing as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. The bell was about to ring, so Yoosung picked up his tray of unfinished food and threw away what he couldn’t eat before returning the stainless steel tray. He felt bad for wasting food, but school food really was too gross to eat sometimes and with the combination of his rising anxiety, he could barely stomach anything.

The next class Yoosung had was just a required literature class, which was pretty boring to say the least. He spaced out pretty easily, the droning of his professor’s voice nearly lulling him to sleep. Whoever was calling him though, had other plans. He jolted up in his seat when his phone buzzed against his pocket. The blond nearly dropped his phone as he rushed to answer, to even bothering to look at the caller ID. 

“Oh, you answered! Don’t you have class, Yoosung~?”

Yoosung sighed. He recognized that voice anywhere and after their chat earlier, he wouldn’t be surprised.

“I do, but I guess I answered anyway.” He whispered into the receiver, trying to be as discreet as possible, even though the people sitting around him were definitely staring. “Okay, just tell me what you want.” He mumbled.

Seven giggled and Yoosung was sure he was munching on Honey Buddha chips right at that moment, ready to pounce on him with something ridiculous. As much as Yoosung let Seven tease him, even enjoying the type of friendship they had, he definitely wasn’t in the mood, still experiencing the aftertaste of last night’s bittersweet conversation with Zen.

“You seemed upset in chat earlier. Tell me what’s wrong, baby Yoosung? Is something bothering you? Maybe you have a crush~?” Seven seemed to always know how to get to him with that teasing tone.

“I do not!” The blond cried out, forgetting he was in class as everyone, including the professor, turned to look at him. He flushed at the sudden attention, clearing his throat before he ran out of the classroom.

Anxiety rose in his chest as he shut the classroom door behind him, tears welling up in his eyes. “Sevennn,” he whined, “everyone stared at me, now I have to talk out here.” Yoosung huffed, leaning against the wall next to the door.

“Ooh! Poor Yoosung, can you not admit your love to the world?” Seven chided. “Hmmm, who does our precious little Yoosung like~... A classmate maybe? Or perhaps me? It can’t be Jumin… Zen?” Yoosung squeaked as Seven listed the RFA members’ names in almost a singsong voice. Even Zen’s name sent a jolt through his body and a pang through his chest. What was wrong with him, feeling like this so suddenly?

Apparently the squeak gave him away though, and Seven was gasping on the other side of the line. “Don’t tell me, does our Yoosung have a crush on the fabulous Zen?!”

Yoosung whined again, the sound choked from his panic. “Seven, stop messing with me. You know I only like girls…” He mumbled, wiping at his cheeks with his hoodie sleeve. Why’d Seven have to always mess with him like this?

“Don’t be silly, Zen’s beauty surpasses genders~.” The redhead hummed playfully. “The way he acts around you as well, like he’s doting on a child or perhaps someone he cares about deeply? Or even loves?”

The last word rang in Yoosung’s ears and latched itself to his thoughts. Did Zen really care about him like that? They were good friends, after all, but anything past that seemed a little impossible. He hesitated in his response, too choked up to respond just yet.

“No…” He finally managed to squeak out before hanging up on Seven in a panic.

The period was over by then and the bell rang to confirm that, students flooding the halls soon after. Yoosung rushed back into the grab his things he’d left behind in his anxiety, apologizing to the professor before running out and to his next class.

The rest of the day was a blur to Yoosung, too caught up in his thoughts until he was halfway home. He’d nearly missed his bus stop, but luckily his college friend had nudged him when they noticed he hadn’t gotten up. The blond thanked them before getting up and hopping off, keeping his head down as he walked the rest of the way home.

Yoosung pulled out his phone to check his messages, only to see that the RFA chatroom was active. He tapped the notification and logged in, Zen and Seven already online. He sighed, tapping open the chat. Might as well pretend to be okay.

-Yoosung★ has logged into the chatroom-

[707]: Oh, it’s Yoosung!  
[707]: Welcome!  
[707]: How were your classes, dear Yoosung?

[Yoosung★]: Fine.  
[Yoosung★]: If it wasn’t for your call earlier, I would’ve had a much better day.

His response felt a bit passive aggressive, but he was still mad about Seven’s teasing. He spent a good while during that passing period trying to calm down after that call. Sometimes he felt like Seven was some sort of sadist.

[Zen]: Seven…  
[Zen]: Have you been teasing Yoosung again?

[707]: No~~~  
[707]: I only called him~

[Yoosung★]: Yes!  
[Yoosung★]: He teased me the entire call!  
[Yoosung★]: And it was during class too!

[Zen]: Can’t you leave Yoosung alone, Seven?  
[Zen]: And Yoosung, you shouldn’t pick up during class.  
[Zen]: Pay attention to your professor for once.

[707]: But don’t you want to hear the news?

[Zen]: What news?

{Yoosung★]: Seven, no…

Yoosung could already feel his heart pounding in his chest. He knew what Seven was going to say next, but there seemed to be a lull in chat. That bastard Seven was probably doing it for ‘dramatic effect’.

At least the silence gave him time to unlock the door to his apartment, having been standing there for the past 5 minutes trying to keep up with chat. He kicked off his shoes and shut the door, dropping his bag in the hall before letting himself fall back on the couch in the living room. The chatroom pinged again and he huffed, his stomach turning as he fixed his eyes back on his phone screen.

[Zen]: Go on already.  
[zen]: I do want to go on after this.  
[Zen]: So please say what you need to say, Seven.

[707]: You should know this the best  
[707]: After all……  
[707]: Yoosung loves Zen~  
[707]: Zen loves Yoosung~  
[707]: Let’s send our blessings to the happy couple!

[Zen]: …  
[Zen]: Seven, don’t be ridiculous.  
[Zen]: Stop playing around.  
[Zen]: I’m going for my run.  
[Zen]: See you later, Yoosung.

[Yoosung★]: Bye Zen

-Zen has left the chatroom-

[Yoosung★]: I think I’ll go too.  
[Yoosung★]: There’s a new challenge on Lolol with a rare prize.  
[Yoosung★]: Bye.

-Yoosung★ has left the chatroom-

Yoosung stared blankly at his phone screen, watching as it dimmed before placing it on his chest as he heaved out a sigh. Even though Zen was defending him, his last words in the chat still stung. His chest was hurting again and the blond groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. He didn’t even feel like logging onto Lolol, he was way too upset. He just needed an excuse to leave the chatroom.

But why did Zen’s words hurt so much? Yoosung rubbed at his chest again, letting out a frustrated groan before his stomach responded with a growl. He was hungry, especially because of how little he ate during lunch, so he sat up and made his way to the kitchen to make dinner.

With much contemplation, he settled on ramen, mostly because his fridge was almost empty. He made a mental note to go grocery shopping the next day, sitting down to chow down on his instant noodles.

After scrolling through Tripter and seeing way too much of Zen’s face, Yoosung lost his appetite, pushing his bowl to the side and resting his head on the table. His emotions seemed to be working against him every time he thought about Zen, or even when he saw his stupid pretty face. Seven was right about his beauty surpassing genders, but why’d he have to feel so much from looking at one picture?

He was about to get up and just head to bed early when he heard a knock on the front door, the sudden sound making the blond jump and drop his unfinished bowl of ramen. He rushed to open the door, mess forgotten, not wanting to keep whoever it was waiting too long. He was about to ask what they wanted, only to look up and see Zen staring back at him.

“Uh, can I come in?”


End file.
